Follow Your Heart
by Kewaresu1
Summary: Cloud thinks Reno than more as a friend, does Reno feel the same? Does there nights together really mean something? TT not good at summaries sowee and may be a bit OOC Cloud x Reno


**Follow your Heart**

**Reno x Cloud**

I shift my weight to the left side of my body as I roll over to face the wall, away from him. I hear his bare feat pad across the hard marble floor to retrieve his clothes that were thrown there earlier. I'm growing tired as time passes, and I hear the buckle of a belt being done up. My eyes are growing heavy and I really badly need to sleep, but I have to wait. I hear him zip up his jacket and grab his rod of the opposite bed side table.

"See ya soon, yeah?" it was a rhetorical question of course. He didn't even need to ask it, let alone me answer it,

"Yeah," I say groggily, I don't think I can hold on much longer. My heart begins to ache slightly, ready for the loneliness to sink in. I hear the door close, just before sleep consumes me.

It's been two years since Sephiroth was defeated and I haven't been myself lately. I find release in that man, even if it may just be sex to him, for even a little while, I don't feel lonely, warm. I've just gone to Rufus for information on this Kadaj person. It's hard seeing his face and not remember the nights we've spent together. I shut him out to hopefully remove the memories and concentrate. But it doesn't stop his voice getting through. That voice that caresses me with growls and groans when he is in the midst of ecstasy. I shake my head to remove the memories; it's making me solid, as well as hurts my heart.

"Cloud, where are you going?" Tifa calls out, just as I was leaving seventh heaven.

"To see her," I say before leaving towards my motorcycle. I remove the stand, straighten the handle bars, check my weapons, and rev up the engine before speeding off towards the forgotten city.

As I ride along the long stretch, long as I can see, with crystal white trees on each side, a flash and all there is, is white,

"What are you doing Cloud?" she asks with her angelic voice, how I miss it, I feel her back against mine,

"I came to see you," I answer,

"Why?"

"To be forgiven," she giggles, a soft gentle laugh,

"For what?" I try to turn around but she holds my hands, keeping me in place, I feel her lean her head against the back of my neck,

"Do you love him?" do I love him? I think about him a lot, but that is because of all the night's I've had with him, it hard to not think about them. My heart hurts every time he leaves, but that is just because I know I'm going to be lonely… isn't it?

"I don't know,"

"I think you do know, your heart knows, but your head doesn't," she lets go of my hand and with another flash, I'm back on the bike,

"Follow your heart," I hear the wind whisper. I hit the brakes hard and slide to a turn and quickly head back the way I came, I'm gonna get him.

I barge into Seventh Heaven and see a startled Tifa and Yuffie, sitting rather close, and blushing, suspicious, anyway,

"Where's Reno?"

"I…I don't k…know where he is Cloud, why?" Tifa stuttered, moving off the chair and heads towards me,

"I need to pay him a visit,"

"Oh, oh, I think I know where he is! I think he went…," Yuffie trailed off, standing up, taps her foot, and places her fingers on her chin, thinking, obviously,

"Urm, what did Rude tell me," she is still thinking after a few minutes and I'm getting frustrated,

"Come on where is he!" I shout, I need to do this,

"OH! Rude said he went to the bard down the road, the…the Key…something, oh yeah the Keyblade, said he was gonna try it out," I ran out there as fast as I could. Just before I went out of earshot, I heard Tifa say,

"Good on him,"

"Now, where were we," Yuffie said, followed by Tifa giggling. Psh, women. I hop back on the bike to head off to this bar.

It wasn't long before I reached the small pub. I walked in and am greeted with the smell of, alcohol, cigarettes and a hit of piss, typical pub smell. It wasn't a popular pub, a few men dotted around the tables, a old women in the midst of them, and Reno… flirting with a young blonde girl, in the corner of the bar. Bastard… I growl under my breathe, he certainly knows how to piss someone off,

"Oi, Reno!" I call, the girl is laughing, Reno must have told a joke. He looks over his shoulder and looks at me, he nods his head,

"Oh, it's you, you alright Cloud," he has his hands on the girls thighs, rubbing them softly, I growl again,

"Reno, come here, I need to talk to ya," she laughs again, he is leaning in close, his head near her neck, he looks over his shoulder again,

"Not now cloud, I'm busy," I growl again, I should have never come here!

"Follow your heart," I hear her whisper again, that's it. I stride up to him, turn him around, grip his shirt lifting him of the stool, and push him against the wall, my body close to his. He blushes slightly before shouting,

"Hey! What ya doing man?!" I can't take it anymore,

"This," I say softly before smashing my lips on his, he gasps and I take my chance to explore and indulge. I can taste a hint of alcohol, and I hear him moan low in his throat. I break for air and see his flushed panting face and it makes me hard, thank god for thick trousers. I catch my breathe,

"I love you, you bastard," I whisper quietly for only him to hear. He chuckles slightly before wrapping his arms round my shoulders as I hold his waist,

"Bout fucking time!" he shouts before whispering back in my ear,

"Love ya too, ya dickhead," I chuckle, typical.

We hear a giggle and both turn to the young girl right beside us. She is blushing and looking away with a smile on her face,

"What?" Reno asks, she giggles again before pointing. We both look down to see Reno's rather blatant hard on. He blushes madly, aww, how cute, it's just fuckable. I chuckle and embrace him, while placing my leg between his, rubbing slightly. I lean in and seductively say in his ear,

"We'll soon be tending to that," he moans slightly before smirking at me with lust in his eyes. The blushing girl giggles again,

"I'll leave you two alone," she says before leaving towards the silver headed bartender. I turn back to my lover, and smile at him while nuzzling his neck gently,

"I really do love you," I say softly, I really do, I mean it with all my heart,

"Yeah, I really love ya too," he whispers back. We stay embraced against the dingy bar wall, just indulging in each others warmth and love.


End file.
